


Fate Series Maid Bondage

by ED3765



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bondage, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Gag, Kidnapped, Maids, boundandgagged, did, gagged, kidnap, maidbondage, maidoutfit, maiduniform, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Before reading this story, which focuses on Fate series females from all the different series, this is an example/advertisement for my Bondage Maid Contest which is going on now! All are welcome to enter and win prizes and stories from me. If interested see all details here:  https://www.deviantart.com/ed3765/journal/2020-Maid-Bondage-Contest-846694150Contest ends  12/11/2020 at 11:59PM CST USA. Plenty of time to enter! Come win some prizes
Kudos: 4





	Fate Series Maid Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this story, which focuses on Fate series females from all the different series, this is an example/advertisement for my Bondage Maid Contest which is going on now! All are welcome to enter and win prizes and stories from me. If interested see all details here: https://www.deviantart.com/ed3765/journal/2020-Maid-Bondage-Contest-846694150
> 
> Contest ends 12/11/2020 at 11:59PM CST USA. Plenty of time to enter! Come win some prizes

In a large wide dark open space surrounded by pale blue columns, there was a large magical summoning circle drawn onto the floor. In a bright flash of light that illuminated the crimson circle, a roar of thunder followed by a flashing lightning strike down upon it. The strike had kicked up dust and smoke which when it cleared there was two identical looking females kneeling side by side which their long black hair was pulled into long twin ponytails. 

"Huh?" the first one muttered while looking around confused, she wore a deep red long sleeve shirt with a black skirt and matching thigh high socks with no shoes on. "Where am I? I was talking with Archer on my couch and then...." the female known as Rin muttered. 

"Huh? Is this Gilgamesh's trickery?" the other female said confused while rubbing her head, which she simply wore a white bra like top with black thin like underwear with a long arm cover on her left arm and a right footless stocking on her leg. "I have no time for this when I should be gathering more jewels..." the female known as Ishtar said as both females stood up and soon stared at one another. 

"Gaaaaaahhhhhh!" they both cried out thinking they were looking at a mirror but an actual person. "Wh-Who are you?!" they both cried out to one another while pointing their fingers at their doppelganger. 

"I'm Rin Tohsaka! And why are you looking like me you fake?!" Rin cried out as Ishtar glared deadly at her. 

"How dare you! I am the beautiful and feared goddess Ishtar! Prostate yourself before me human!" 

"What? A goddess? Since when does a faker proclaim herself a goddess?" Rin said as the two glared one another down before a loud voice clearing drew their attention off to the side. They looked over to see a tall and elegant looking female with long silver moon like hair wearing black and white frilly dress complete with black stockings and black heel shoes. 

"Silence you two, I will not tolerate bricking before me..." she spoke in a calm and commanding tone. 

"Who are you?" Rin asked in a disrespectful tone which made the woman frown. 

"Your master, my servants..." she said confusing Ishtar and concerning Rin. 

"Wait, are you saying you summoned us for a Holy Grail war?!" Rin cried out, knowing she was nowhere near the level of a heroic spirit. 

"Ahahahahah!" the female chuckled amused. "Why would I waste my time with that barbaric game? No, I've summoned you both to be my servants, maids if you will..." she said striking a chord with both females. 

"Maids!?" they both cried out angered. 

"I am no maid! Clearly you must know I am Ishtar! Goddess of Venus and you will show me respect!" 

"Yeah! And I'm not about to take orders either!" Rin chimed in as the female summoner sighed.

"Foolish servants, I am Moira, to you mistress, and you shall obey my every command! For you both need to look at your thighs..." she pointed out as both females glanced at their right thighs, to see a strange black seal marking right above both their black thigh highs. 

"What is this?" Rin said running her fingers over it. 

"How dare you place something on my perfect skin! Take it off this instant!" Ishtar demanded as Moira snapped her fingers. 

"Activate, level one restraint..." she said as both females looked at her curiously before their eyes bugged out, their entire bodies shaking and becoming constrained as they both began to moan wildly. 

"Naangggnnn...." they both cried out weakly, they glanced down at themselves, expecting to see something but saw nothing as they felt several dozens of hands running over their bodies, the invisible hands fondling their breasts tightly, grasping and pulling at their tongues and stroking them with more hands stroking their crotch area and running up and down their sides and legs. "Gaaaakckc!" they both cried out as they were overcome with pure pleasure with their bodies feeling hot and were feeling things they never felt before. 

"Heh...." Moira smirked as she let it go on a bit longer before ending it, upon another snap of her finger both females fell to their knees, panting and sweating hard. 

"Wh-What was that?" Rin gasped as she felt violated. 

"All that, where did all those hands come from?" Ishtar panted confused. 

"That was but one of three levels of torment to keep you in check. Should I have to resort to level three, the victim will be mind broken and become nothing more than breathing husks of pleasure..." Moira said scaring Rin as Ishtar glared. "So, obey me, or become broken-" 

"You don't scare me, you think that-" Ishtar began to say over her mistress as Moira sighed. 

"Level two..." she said snapping her finger, instantly Ishtar fell onto her side, squirming and moaning like mad as the same hands as before tormented her. This time with a more bumpy feeling with what felt like a liquid on them which tormented her body beyond mortal endurance. 

"Gaaaaahhhhhhnnnnnmmmm!" Ishtar screamed out as tears flowed from her eyes from the amount of pleasure that was over washing her. 

"Ishtar!" Rin cried out as she attempted to reach out to her. 

"Touch her, and your own level two seal will activate by default..." Moira warned Rin who quickly drew back her hand. 

"Monster..." Rin muttered as Moira chuckled as she ended Ishtar's torment, leaving the goddess panting like a dog. 

"Well? Willing to listen now oh goddess?" Moira asked in a mocking tone as Ishtar slowly nodded her head unable to speak. "Good, now you both will become my maids, just like this one..." Moira said as a maid stepped next to her, Rin's eyes widening in horror. 

"Saber?!" she cried out as the well-known blonde swordsmen stood next to Moira. Saber now clad in a maid outfit of a dark long sleeve shirt with a matching short skirt with an overlapping white short apron with white stockings and black heeled shoes and a white bonnet on her head and white long gloves. 

"Was that her name? I just call her maid one..." Moira mused. 

"But how, I just saw you with Shiro!" Rin called out as Saber remain motionless and dark eyed. 

"This may not be the one you know from your world, but another of the same, you two shall follow her so you can get yourselves ready for my servitude..." Moira said walking away as Saber approached the two. 

"Get up, you must get dressed now," Saber ordered both females who glanced up at her with pity. 

"Saber, get a hold of yourself, you can't be someone's maid!" Rin called out. 

"Yeah, like hell I'm going to obey a maid like you..." Ishtar replied. 

"I too can activate your seals, as the mistress can mine..." Saber said lowing her long arm glove to reveal her seal on her left arm. "Obey, or...." Saber said glancing over to a room that soon appeared, both females looking on horrified as women they knew throughout their time from different dimensions laid on a ground, lost in an eternity of sexual pleasure. 

"No..." both of them gasped as Saber began to walk off. 

"Now follow, quickly," she ordered as both women tsked and had little choice as they began to follow her. 

\------

"This is humiliating..." Rin remarked as she was dressed in the same outfit as Saber complete with white gloves and stockings. 

"Agreed..." Ishtar added having the same outfit but her gloves and stockings were black in color. 

"Now for your bonds..." Saber said soon bringing over shackles and ball gags. 

"Shackles?" Ishtar cried out. 

"Why do we have to be restrained," Rin demanded an answer. 

"It is our mistress' command, now do it..." Saber ordered as both females frowned but had no choice as shackles were place over their wrists in front of them and around their ankles. As they rattled their bonds, large wiffle red ball gags were placed between their lips with the buckles tighten behind their heads. 

"Mffmfmfmmm..." both of them moaned with a blush, their humiliation growing as Saber explained a bit more. 

"Mind your drool, if you splatter anywhere you will be punished. Also, if you do not preform to standard then you will be punished further in your bindings, now follow me..." Saber said as both females grunted through their gags softly and shuffled after Saber who entered a nearby room, finding it hard to walk normally. 

As they entered, they saw more maids at work in a large kitchen area, they eyed a young female with pink hair named Mashu. She was wearing a white version of the maid outfit bound like they were and seemingly doing her job well. 

They glanced at two others, one with purple long hair named Sakura and another with white long hair named Irisviel, both had their wrists bound behind their backs with rope tightly encircling their chests. This seemingly making it hard for them to get about and breath properly as they both wore dark versions of the maid outfit. 

They eyed two more in the far-off corner who wore the white version of the outfits, one with light purple long hair named Medusa and one with blonde hair in a long hair braid named Jeanne d'Arc. They had their wrists bound behind them, complete with chest harness and crotch rope which their legs were bound in a way they had to hop around. 

"This is what I mean by stricter bonds, I suggest you don't end up like the two in the back..." Saber said soon noticing they were getting their drool all over the floor. "Level one..." Saber muttered while eying them, both maids soon crying out as they began to feel sexual torment that dropped them to their knees, the rest of the maids doing their best to ignore their plight. 

"Ngngn...." both Rin and Ishtar looked on afraid at the scene as Saber turned to them. 

"Now, get the plates out to the dinner table, mistress does not like late meals..." Saber said going to correct the other maids. 

“Mpghpmm…” Ishtar groaned as she kept focusing on sucking up her drool to not be punished. 

"Grrrrrmphpmmm..." Rin growled, not sure how they were going to save anyone here as she and Ishtar focused on getting the plates and silverware out. While doing so they had to shuffle their way out of the kitchen, hearing more of the maids be tormented behind them as they approached the dinner table where Moira awaited them. 

\------

"Careful now, all must be placed in perfect order..." Moira ordered as Rin and Ishtar worked on placing the silverware carefully before their mistress. Ishtar had no issues with the plates, while Rin was thankful to know proper dinnerware placement with the silverware. 

"Excellent, you two seem to know that much at least..." Moira said pleased as both females sighed relieved. 

"Mmmmmphh..." they moaned as Saber soon appeared and bowed before Moira. 

"Dinner is ready ma'am," she said waiting for her word as Moira motion to Ishtar to pour her some wine from a nearby bottle, which as Ishtar did, they found the bottle to be empty as a few mere drops came out. 

"Hrmrmm?" Moira muttered as Ishtar looked frighten, but not as much as Saber did, her blank expressionless face clearly growing fearful. 

"What is this? No wine? Maid one, surely you checked the bottle beforehand?" Moira questioned. 

"Mistress, forgive me I-" Saber began to say before Moira uttered the dreaded words with a finger snap. 

"Level 2..." she said, Saber instantly falling to the ground, withering in joyous pleasure.

"Gaaaaahhhhhhh!" Saber moaned out and thrashed about on the floor as Moira shook her head. 

"Forgetting to check what the servants brought, what a bad head maid you are, I'll have to find someone new in the meantime, unless you learned your lesson?" she asked as Saber kept moaning out as it felt like the hands were reaching past her skin and pleasuring her senses directly. 

"Forgaaha meaahhhhhmmmm!" Saber moaned out as Rin and Ishtar looked on horrified, even shaking at the sight. 

"You! Go get me a new bottle, from down the hall..." Moira ordered Ishtar who quickly nodded and shuffled out of the room. 

"Maybe you will make a good head maid, a new maid one?" Moira motion at Rin who slowly shook her head as Saber still moan loudly on the ground as Moira ended her pleasure pain soon after. "Do not fail me again maid one, double check the meal before it is brought out..." 

"Yes… mistress..." Saber gasped, soon getting up and hurried into the kitchen to also pass on the pleasures of level two onto the staff. 

\--------

"Thrng suhrm!" Ishtar grunted through her gag as she shuffled down a hallway, not believing she somehow got dragged into this mess. "Fnrnrnr!" she cursed out as she stopped and panted and glanced around, not a clue to find any trace of a wine room. "Mmmmrmr..." she groaned about to turn around and take her punishment when a hand out stretched and clamp over her mouth and grabbed her by the waist. 

"MHHMPH?!" she cried out as she was suddenly pulled into a dark room and thrown to the floor. "Gghhhmm, whrn?" she moaned while glancing upward to see someone similar looking to Saber glaring down at her with shorter hair which the female was none other than Mordred. 

"Hey, sorry for the rough grab maid girl, but I'm going to need to borrow your outfit..." she smirked as Ishtar looked at her confused before Mordred broke her bonds and soon forced off her clothing. 

"Ssnsnrhrm!" Ishtar tried to get up to fight back but before she knew it, Mordred grabbed some rope and tightly hogtied to the point her back was arching in a painful way. "Mmmmmmmmmrrrhrhh!" Ishtar cried out weakly as she was left stripped to lacy black underwear as Mordred dawn her maid out. 

"Damn, this is so not my style..." Mordred muttered as she was soon fully dressed in the outfit. "Guess I need to be bound and gagged, but hopefully not really needed, I just need to get close enough to save Saber..." Mordred muttered, not wanting her to waste away in this place. 

"Mrmrmrm hhghgg nrnrnrmm!" Ishtar soon cried out, wanting to help as Mordred ignored her cries. 

"Stay there, hopefully you'll be found soon enough," Mordred smirked as she soon took her leave, which left Ishtar whimpering on the floor. Along the way Mordred found something to make long dark hair out of and used it to give a fake appearance of Ishtar. 

\-----------

"The food looks poorly cooked, brought out sloppy and I think I noticed some drool on the dessert down there..." Moira remarked while looking everything over with a dark look as Saber now shook with absolute fear. 

"F-Forgive me, I'll have them-" Saber began to say before Moira raised a hand, making her silence. 

"Perhaps, giving them all a witness to level three will make them do as they are told?" Moira said making everyone shake, which at the same time Mordred, trying to imitate Ishtar, entered the room. "Ahh, at least I have my wine now..." she said turning to the fake, however soon gasped to see Mordred not carrying a bottle, but a small sword. 

"Here is your wine!" Mordred shouted as she rushed Moira. 

"Got cocky eh? Then level two..." she snapped, however nothing stopped Mordred's advance. "What? You are-" she said as Mordred was about to strike as Saber got in the way, stopping the sword attack with one of the nearby butter knifes. 

"Saber! Get out of my way!" Mordred cried out as her fake hair fell out of the way to reveal she was an intruder. 

"You are not one that I summoned..." Moira muttered surprised as Mordred kicked Saber out of the way. 

"No! And now you'll pay!" Mordred cried out swinging to take Moira out with one hit, but suddenly stopped at the flick of Moira's wrists, as she became frozen in time. 

"Foolish girl, I have my maids before me in chains for my pleasure, not that they are needed, for I am Moira, all time stops before me, all time ends before me, all is given to me in the end..." she said snapping some of her fingers, Mordred's blade turning to dust as black chains soon bound her body from her shoulders down to her thighs as a black ball gag filled her lips. 

"Maids, take her to a holding room, since I did not summon her, it will take special care to bring her under my rules..." Moira ordered as Jeanne d'Arc and Medusa soon carried Mordred away. Which time return to her, leaving her shocked and confused as she struggled in her bonds. 

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Mordred screamed out as she was soon escorted from the room. 

"Mistress, I-" Saber began to say as Moira stopped her with holding up her hand. 

"I issue the following orders, find the other maid, punish her, you with the twin tails..." she said looking at Rin who tensed up. "Ensure my meal is ready by the time I return and make sure there is no one else hiding in my mansion, that is all," Moira said vanishing as the other maids hurried back into the kitchen, with Saber hurrying off to find Ishtar while Rin shook rapidly as she soon fell to her knees. 

"Mmrmrmmm...." Rin moaned, knowing that Mordred's failed attempt was their only hope of escaping this hellish nightmare. With another whimper she picked herself up and began to waddle her way back into the kitchen, intending to make her mistress as happy as possible till the end of time. 

The end


End file.
